La hipnosis
by Placeba
Summary: Estas semanas se me han hecho tan largas gracias a tu ausencia, justo cuando sentía que me recibías como una más de tu familia, como una de los tuyos, como Beth, una amiga en la que puedes confiar plenamente. Y ahora te tengo aquí, frente a mi. Finalmente ha llegado nuestro reencuentro. Beth/Daryl. TWD V. Spoilers.


Disclaimer: Nada aquí me pertenece. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>LA HIPNOSIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Siempre me gustó el que te moviera así… Cauto, con esa mirada pendiente en cada centímetro de tu alrededor, analizando como un perfecto psicólogo los pasos de los demás, los gestos, las palabras simples que se les escapaban al resto y que para ti siempre tendrán un significado oculto. Me gusta que nuestros mundos choquen, que mi mente dispersa y mis actitudes despistadas sean tu polo opuesto.<p>

Me gusta también como parecer a la defensiva, siempre, todo el tiempo en realidad. Me dan ganas de hacer tambalear esa muralla que parece tan firme e impenetrable, de tocarla con la punta del dedo, de hacerla desaparecer con un simple soplo. Tengo tantas ganas de tenerte en mis manos, colgando allí para transformarme en tu equilibrio, en las fuerzas que necesitarás cuando te caigas. Es estúpido y sin sentido, pero quiero que esta absurda dependencia que siento por ti sea mutua. ¿Es lo justo, no?

El aullido del viento cálido de verano llega a mis oídos. Tu largo cabello castaño, desordenado y sucio, se te revuelve al igual que la camisa a cuadros que traes sobre tu espalda. Me humedezco los labios inconscientemente y mis deseos se multiplican, me colapsan tanto que estremecen mi cuerpo, me enajenan el pulso y suben mis niveles de presión en la sangre. Es pura anticipación. Estas semanas se me han hecho tan largas luego de que, por fin, sintiera que me recibes como una más de tu familia, como una de los tuyos, como Beth, una amiga en la que puedes confiar plenamente.

Dije que tu me echarías de menos, pero mírame, aún en mi horrible estado, habiendo caminando horas por el bosque y sin provisiones que me otorgasen energía, al punto de perder el resuello y con la pesada carga que traigo luego de arrancar de aquel maldito hospital, me siento más viva que nunca.

―Daryl.

El susurro se me escapa de los labios, sin poder contenerme más. Sé que fue despacio, bajito, algo tan insignificante que nunca llegarías a registrar.

Pero algo despertó, tanto como mi rebelde corazón. Era tanto el anhelo, tanta mi felicidad al verte aparecer nuevamente en mi vida que no pude evitar hacer el intento de una sonrisa, una de las más sincera que he dado en toda mi vida. Desconozco la forma en que te miro, pero tu lo haces como si observaras uno de los tantos fantasmas que te atormentan y que suelen quitarte el sueño por las noches.

Pero luego mermas la distancia entre ambos y me tomas por los hombros sintiendo lo débil que está mi cuerpo. Me miras tanto, tan cerca, con los ojos tan abiertos, tan azules, tan profundos, que marean. Las piernas me tiemblan.

― ¿Aún crees que existe gente buena? ―pregunto, susurro contra su mandíbula de lo cerca que estamos. Por extraño que parezca dado el contexto de nuestro alrededor, necesito saber la respuesta. Necesito transportarme a la casa de antaño, a la funeraria que nos prometía un refugio tranquilo y nos proporcionaba la comida necesaria para sobrevivir en calma unas semanas. Necesito creer que aún estamos en esa cocina, y que tu comentas al aire que podemos quedarnos un tiempo allí, juntos, porque yo te he hecho cambiar de opinión, porque yo, joven, inexperta, tonta y soñadora, he calado en ti.

―Si ―dice luego de una pausa, luego de la sorpresa que aquella interrogante causó en tu interior. Lo dice con un deje de alivio y quiero pensar que lo que reflejan tus ojos es el mismo deseo que siento yo.

Llevó mis manos a tus hombros y la dejo ahí, cómodas. Acorto la distancia hasta tu boca y deposito un breve beso atestado de recibimiento por finalmente llegar a ti; de gratitud por lo que me enseñaste para valerme por mi misma frente a la vida; también cariño, ese que creció aquel tiempo juntos después de escapar de las ruinas que fue la prisión, y de la felicidad que me embarga al tenerte entre mis brazos, tan cerca, besándote como si fuera lo correcto.

Te beso con amor, Daryl. No lo puedo esconder de ti, no cuando me miras de esa forma, con estima, con un cariño que parece alcanzar el mío.

Mierda.

No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, ni mucho menos cuanto te quiero.


End file.
